


Superior Being

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blackmail, Character Death, Creampie, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hint of Gluttony eating someone, Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Midoriya, Todoroki and their team pursue Shigaraki, but walk into a trap set by an unfamiliar, even more dangerous foe.Please note the tags. This is not a happy story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Superior Being

“No doubt this is the place,” Iida said. “”The League of Villains must be close by. Everyone be on your guard!” They’d been out of school for over a year now, but many of his habits from his days as their class representative seemed to be ingrained within him.

“We know,” Todoroki said. There was no need for him to give that warning; they all knew that a confrontation with Shigaraki and the League of Villains was highly likely. They were prepared for whatever was to come.

Midoriya and Todoroki were both heavily recruited by most major hero agencies upon graduating from UA, but had instead opted to form a team together along with Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Iida and Toru Hagakure. Many had raised their eyebrows at that decision, but it had been a very fruitful one so far. They’d been at it for a year and the team was already enjoying massive success. Both Izuku and Shoto had recently broken into the Top 20 of the official hero rankings, which was extremely impressive for their age.

More important in Izuku’s mind was how well things were going for him in his personal life. He and Uraraka were together and in love, having confessed their feelings for each other shortly before they graduated. It was obvious to the entire team that Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were in love with each other as well, though much to the frustration of everyone else, they had still yet to admit it to each other. Uraraka had recently told him that he should pull Todoroki aside and talk him into finally coming clean and confessing to Yaoyorozu, but they’d both agreed that it should wait until after the current operation was done. Tracking down and stopping Shigaraki took precedence over all else. They’d discovered he was after some kind of weapon, something that supposedly had the potential to pose a threat to not just the heroes but society in general, and had tracked him down here, all the way to Scotland.

Midoriya clenched his fist and look around at the alleged abandoned secret military base. The massive, sprawling structure had been built into a mountain in the Scottish Highlands, and it was definitely imposing; it looked more like a mine than a military base. The official story was that the base had once been a depot for the British army that had now stood abandoned for two hundred years or so, but Yaoyorozu, the only member of their hero team who had previously been to the United Kingdom, told them that the base had a different reputation amongst the locals. The local folklore was that the story of it being a military base was a lie, and even to this day they were convinced the mountain was haunted by monsters. Izuku could understand why it carried such an ominous reputation; the entire place looked extremely creepy.

“More human remains,” Ochako said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. That was not the first such grisly display they’d come across, and Izuku was grimly convinced that it wouldn’t be the last. Whatever this place was used for, it wasn’t anything good.

“They must have been using humans for experimentation,” Todoroki said calmly, though the look in his eyes betrayed his disgust. “Maybe they took some of the locals against their will and used them as test subjects, and that’s where the legends about the place being haunted come from.”

“It’s possible,” Iida said. “It could just as easily have been captured enemy combatants that were subjected to it, however.”

“What surprises me is how advanced the technology is,” Toru commented. “This place has supposedly been abandoned for two hundred years, right?”

“That’s correct,” Momo said. “The locals and the official story are both in agreement on that point, if nothing else.” 

“But look at some of the equipment they were using,” the invisible girl went on. “Doesn’t it all look well beyond anything that should have existed two hundred years ago or more?” Izuku nodded slowly, frowning in thought; Toru had a point.

“Theoretically, you’re correct,” Iida said. “But covert, dubious military organizations used to be very common before the emergence of quirks, and they worked on all kinds of underground projects as they tried to make sure their arsenal of weapons and technology was more than a match for anyone else’s. In fact, the era just before quirks were discovered was actually an even more violent and dangerous time than the comparable chaos that occurred in the immediate aftermath of quirks becoming a thing. Quirks forced humanity to unite together and figure out how to adjust to the new way of the world. If they hadn’t come into being, many historians believe humanity could very well have wiped itself out of existence in a nuclear war.”

Todoroki looked like he had something to add, but all of their attention was diverted by a loud, booming explosion further inside the base. They all looked around quickly in case it was a sign that danger was imminent, but the structure was fine around them and there was no sign of an incoming attack. The explosion probably hadn’t had anything to do with them then, but it still reinforced the fact that they were not alone. Shigaraki and his followers couldn’t be far away.

“Let’s go check it out,” Momo whispered. The team nodded, and they cautiously walked in the direction of the explosion, ready to defend themselves at a moment’s notice if necessary.

Izuku and Shoto, unquestionably the strongest fighters on the team, took the lead and were the first to arrive in the massive room where the explosion had originated from. It was immediately obvious what the source of the near-deafening boom had been; a large safe door had been blown off of its hinges. Sure enough, Shigaraki stood in the center of the room, in the middle of some massive circle that had been carved into the floor, but he was far from alone. Himiko Toga and Mr. Compress were with him, as were Dabi, Twice, Spinner and several other lower-ranked members that Izuku didn’t recognize.

The team of recent UA graduates weren’t the only heroes that had caught Shigaraki’s scent and tracked him here. The Lurkers, the three-person team comprised of three powerful heroes in Edgeshot, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady, had beaten Izuku’s group into the room and were standing guard, preparing to block any escape attempt from the villains. Shigaraki didn’t appear worried or desperate to escape, not even when Izuku’s team arrived as an additional enemy to deal with.

“The kids are here too?” he said, sounding bored. “Well, why not? It’s not like any of you are going to be able to stop us. It might even be more fun now.”

“We can stop you, and we will!” Izuku said, glaring at the villains. “You’re not going to get away!”

“Oh? And you think you’re going to stop me?” Shigaraki said in challenge. “All of you together don’t stand a chance against us. Not anymore.”

“You’re delusional, Shigaraki!” said Edgeshot through his traditional ninja mask. “We Lurkers alone would have been enough to subdue you. With the youngsters here as well, our job is going to be even easier. Whatever it is you came here for, you’re not going to get it.”

“Oh, but I already have,” Tomura said. Now he was sounding excited. “A few minutes ago you might have been right. A few minutes ago we would have been in danger here, especially once All Might’s pet and his little friends showed up. But all of you combined aren’t even a threat to us now. Because you pathetic heroes failed. You’re too late; I already got what I came here for!”

Here Shigaraki unclenched his hand and showed off its contents. Izuku had felt relieved at the scene when he arrived; the villains had succeeded in reaching the safe and blowing it open, but there had been no sign of a weapon. Now Shigaraki was saying that what he was searching for was in the palm of his hand? Could something so small really be powerful enough to bring the League of Villains all the way here to hunt it down?

It didn’t look much like any weapon Izuku had ever seen. It was a lumpy, blood-red stone. Izuku looked at it uncertainly. It didn’t look that menacing to him, but if the villains had come all this way to get it he couldn’t afford to underestimate it. Shigaraki certainly seemed pleased with his discovery; he waved it around as if taunting them.

“This is the stone of legend,” he said. “With this stone, forged in this very room hundreds of years ago in the fires of human sacrifice, I have become unstoppable. Unfortunately for you, none of you are going to live long enough to see the new world I create with this, the philosopher’s stone!” Izuku braced himself, and he felt the others around him doing the same. They’d fought enough villains to know what was coming next. “Kill them all!”

Heroes and villains readied themselves, preparing to do battle as they had so many times before. But then something happened that none of them were expecting, something that stopped all of them, the heroes and the villains alike in their tracks.

Himiko Toga struck first, faster than Izuku had ever seen her act. But she didn’t target him, or his friends, or any of the Lurkers. Instead she plunged her knife into the chest of an unsuspecting Mr. Compress, her own ally. The knife cut deep, and his orange shirt quickly stained red with his blood. It was undoubtedly a fatal wound. Izuku watched the villain fall to the ground, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

He wasn’t the only one. “Toga?” Shigaraki said slowly. His voice sounded different than it had ever sounded previously to Izuku. “What in the hell have you just done? Why…why would you do that?” He sounded confused, and maybe even a little scared.

Himiko laughed in response. Izuku had heard her laugh and seen her smile plenty of times in the past, but this was different. She’d always been cheerfully unstable any time Izuku had dealt with her before, but that laugh and that smile weren’t her. They were…foreign, somehow. That laugh didn’t belong to the Toga he’d fought. It was far too sinister.

Toga transformed before their very eyes. That had been her quirk of course, but usually when she deactivated it or switched to a different disguise, the previous disguise would melt away into a gray liquid. The change was instantaneous this time though, and she changed into an unfamiliar form that Izuku had never seen from her. This new form was lean and muscular, with long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a form-fitting black bodysuit and a headband of the same color.

“Toga?” she replied in her new form, grinning at Shigaraki. “Oh, you mean that crazy blonde chick with an inferior version of what I can do? Imagine _only_ being able to make yourself look like a human—and needing to ingest their blood to do even that much!” The figure cackled and shook their head. “Anyway, you can forget all about that weakling. I killed her weeks ago and have been taking her place ever since, waiting for this moment.”

Shigaraki was stunned into silence as he stared at this new figure, and for maybe the first time ever Izuku could understand where he was coming from. He hadn’t liked Toga, of course; she was a villain and she needed to be stopped. He would have never wished death on her though.

“Your inferior friend is gone forever, and I’m here instead,” Toga’s murderer said. “I’m Envy, at your service. And since everyone else here has a team, it’s only fair that I have mine too! Lust, Gluttony, Sloth! Time to join the party!”

Three figures materialized seemingly from out of nowhere, and that’s when the massacre began. The three new arrivals, together with the being that called itself Envy, attacked indiscriminately, targeting heroes and villains alike. Every single person in the room was a trained fighter and obviously fought back, but they were not prepared for the ruthlessness and deadly efficiency of these mysterious attackers.

The only female of this group, who surely had to be the one called Lust, was undeniably beautiful. She was pale, tall and voluptuous, with long black hair that reached her lower back. She wore a tight black strapless dress that showed off plenty of her generous cleavage. But as beautiful as she was, she was even more deadly. Dabi and Twice learned that quickly when her fingertips extended into long, thin claws that pierced their necks. Demonstrating just how indiscriminately she was attacking them, she stabbed Kamui with her claws as well. The wound to his side didn’t kill him right away, but he would bleed out within minutes without immediate medical attention.

“Such a pain,” said the massive muscular man, easily the biggest of Envy’s group. This must have been Sloth, as it was hard to imagine someone so muscular being named Gluttony. Perhaps the complaint was a sign of laziness and an indicator of why he was called Sloth, but if so it did not translate to his movement speed once he actually acted. He had speed that belied his size, and when combined with his strength it made for a frightening combination. He took out all of Shigaraki’s grunt forces by simply pulverizing them with his fists, and Spinner met his ends at his massive hands as well.

Envy was no less potent a fighter in their natural form, if indeed it was their true form. Edgeshot landed what looked like it should have been a mortal blow, but Envy shrugged it off as if it had been nothing and slashed his jugular from close range.

Shigaraki, still clutching his philosopher’s stone in his hand, saw his people getting slain right in front of him and made the decision to flee via Kurogiri’s warp gate. Midoriya shook his head, disgusted with the villain for running away and leaving his allies to fight and die. Even if he had the ability to do so, Izuku would never abandon his friends like that. He would fight to the end.

He wasn’t doing too badly either. He hadn’t landed a decisive blow on anyone yet, but he’d defended himself rather well and kept the murderers at bay. He was just about to try and take down Sloth, who was advancing on Mt. Lady, with a Full Cowl when a voice cut through the heat of battle.

“That’s enough, boys,” a sultry female voice said. “You’ve fought well, but the fight is over. Go ahead and give up now so we don’t have to hurt you—or more importantly to you, so we don’t have to hurt _them_.”

Izuku glanced over in the direction of the voice out of the corner of his eye, and stopped short when he saw Lust with both Uraraka and Yaoyorozu on their knees in front of her, the long claws she’d used to stab Dabi, Twice and Kamui not long ago inches from the girls’ chests. Both girls appeared mostly uninjured, or at least not mortally so, but the fight looked like it had been beaten out of them. Their heads hung low to the ground and they offered no resistance.

As Izuku took fuller stock of the current state of the fight, what he saw did not encourage him. He didn’t have any clue where Toru was or how she’d fared, but Iida was down on the ground and looked like he was struggling to remain conscious. Mt. Lady was out of the fight as well, successfully subdued by Sloth. Only he and Todoroki were still standing and still in the fight, but the son of Endeavor was similarly frozen at the sight of the woman he loved down on her knees with sharp claws perilously close to piercing her delicate skin. The two young men shared a glance, and hung their heads in defeat at the situation. They couldn’t hope to fight all of them off with everyone else out of the fight, and even attempting to do so would see Uraraka and Yaoyorozu murdered before they could even act.

“Very smart, boys,” Lust said, chuckling at their obvious surrender. “Keep being nice and compliant like this, and you and your friends might just live to see another sunrise.”

“Can I eat her?” the large fat one, the one who could only be Gluttony, said. It looked as if he was holding nothing but thin air and clutching it against his massive body. “I can’t see her, but I can smell her! She smells tasty!” That could only mean he’d caught Toru.

“No, Gluttony,” Lust said, shaking her head. “You heard what Father said. We need the heroes, at least the younger ones. She has to come with us, so you can’t eat her.” She walked away from Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, who still had Envy perilously close behind them just in case Izuku and Shoto tried to launch a surprise attack. The beautiful woman surveyed the scene of the massacre, and stopped when she reached the fallen form of Kamui Woods. Izuku could see his chest still rising and falling, which meant he was still alive. But with the amount of blood he’d already lost, that wouldn’t be the case for too much longer.

“Such a shame,” Lust muttered. “He’s cute. I could have had some fun with this one.” She sighed and shook her head. “Oh well; he wasn’t essential to the plan at least. Gluttony? You can have this one.”

Gluttony bounded forward to Kamui eagerly. Izuku, knowing what was about to happen and unable to stomach the thought of it, turned his head so he wouldn’t have to see it. The horrified screams of Mt. Lady were hard enough to listen to even without seeing it happen.

Those screams were the last thing Izuku heard before a sudden blow to the back of the head knocked him unconscious.

***

“Uhhhnnn…”

Izuku shook his throbbing head as he tried to figure out where he was. Once he remembered his last conscious moment and the horror that preceded it, he bolted up into a seated position.

The first thing he did was frantically look for Ochako, who had still been under threat of death at the point that he’d been knocked out. She was actually sitting right next to him and looking at him with concern. She thankfully seemed unharmed bar a few minor bruises. She gave him a watery smile when she saw he was awake, and he did his best to return it.

“I see the man of the hour is awake. Welcome to my home, Izuku Midoriya.”

He looked up to see a man seated upon a throne. The man was flanked by Envy, Lust, Gluttony and Sloth, so while on the surface the man might not necessarily look like the biggest threat in the room, Izuku knew better. The mere fact that he was sitting on a throne and they were surrounding him told him all he needed to know: this man was at the heart of everything that had just happened.

Seeing that the man and his subordinates didn’t appear to be in any hurry to attack him, Izuku looked around to check on the rest of his friends. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were huddled close together, and Iida wasn’t too far away; he was holding his head but didn’t seem to be bleeding. Mt. Lady was here too, sitting off in a corner by herself and curled up in a ball with her knees to her chest. She looked devastated, and Izuku’s stomach gave a lurch as he realized why. While his teammates all seemed to be alive, at least for now, the Lurkers hadn’t fared so well. She’d seen Edgeshot and Kamui die right in front of her, so of course she was distraught.

He did a double take when he spotted another figure in the room with them, a young woman who was sitting in her own corner and trying to preserve her modesty as much as possible. Unlike everyone else, the pretty red-haired woman was completely naked. After thinking about it for a minute, he came to the conclusion that this had to be Toru. He’d never seen her physical form before, but he knew she had one in the event that she wasn’t using her quirk. She just wasn’t ever _not_ using it, even when she was asleep or unconscious. So why wasn’t she using it now?

Izuku tried to call upon the power of One For All, but found himself completely unable to do it no matter how hard he tried.

“Ah, I see you’ve discovered your current predicament, Izuku Midoriya,” the man on the throne said dispassionately. “Yes, you cannot use your quirk inside this room, and neither can any of your friends. You have me to thank for that.”

“Who are you?” Izuku asked, staring at the man warily. The elderly man regarded him with a blank look on his face.

“Yes, I should introduce myself now that everyone is awake, shouldn’t I?” he said, putting his hand in his chin and looking rather bored. “My name is Father, and this is my lair. You’ve already met Lust, Envy, Sloth and Gluttony. They are my homunculi. Once there were three others as well, but they were taken from me centuries ago. One was too greedy for his own good and will not be restored, but the other two I desire the return of. I brought you and your friends here to assist me with that, among other things.”

“Why would we ever help a crazy murderer like you?!” Uraraka asked, glaring at him.

“What’re you gonna do about it, little girl?!” Envy snarled. “You couldn’t beat the four of us even when you had your quirks, _and_ we had a bunch more twerps to crush at the same time! What’re you gonna do with your friends dead, your quirks sealed, _and_ Father here? Any one of us could stomp all of you into the ground right now, and there’d be nothing you could do about it!”

“That’s enough, Envy,” Father said calmly. “Our guests deserve to know why they’re here and what is in store for them. I want them to know exactly what they’re agreeing to, so I shall tell them the entire story. I will warn you now, though: it’s quite a long story.”

“Not like they have anywhere else to be,” Lust said with a smirk.

“As I said, my name is Father,” he said, ignoring Lust. “Once, my name was simply Homunculus, and I desired nothing more than to exist outside of my flask among the humans. But after I escaped from my flask, I realized that I could never live among the humans as one of them. They were mere stepping stones to me, tools I could utilize in my plans. I was a unique being, and the only place I belonged was at the top, superior to even God himself. I did many things to that end, including creating my seven homunculi and introducing the world to alchemy in order to manipulate things to the benefit of my ultimate goal: to absorb God. Ultimately, I failed. But that was not the end for me. I was banished beyond the Gate for centuries, until I was accidentally summoned into your world two hundred years ago by a fool who had inadvertently discovered alchemy.”

“Wait, did you say you were summoned into our world?” Iida said. “Do you actually expect us to believe you are from another world?” He did not bother to hide his skepticism.

“It is the truth,” Father said simply. “A scientist from the country of Buchistan summoned me here from beyond the gate, returning me to my flash.”

“Buchistan?” Iida said slowly. “The country that was wiped out by a chemical weapons attack in the early 2020’s, which fuelled the global tensions and almost led to a nuclear war?”

“That was the story that was established, yes,” Father said. “What actually happened was, much as I had done in Xerxes back on the world I came from, I became the adviser of a greedy ruler. In Xerxes it was a king, in Buchistan it was a dictator; both sought power, and I possessed the knowledge to lead them to it. Just as before, I convinced him he could attain immortality by way of human transmutation. I simply tricked him about where the center of the transmutation circle would be, and sacrificed the dictator and everyone in his capital to make myself another philosopher’s stone.”

“That’s what Shigaraki stole, right?” Momo said. “Shouldn’t you be going after him instead of wasting time with us?” It was worth a try, but Father just shook his head.

“The stone is of no consequence to me any longer,” he said dismissively. “I already got what I needed out of it. I used it to restore myself, and also to bring back the four homunculi you see before you. Wrath and Pride could not be restored as they died as mortals, and as I’ve already mentioned, Greed is more trouble than he’s worth. The sudden deaths of everyone in Buchistan was blamed on a chemical weapons attack, as you’ve already regurgitated. The tensions that escalated as a result worked wonderfully for me, and I exploited them for my own ends. I began to infiltrate governments and intelligence agencies around the world, using everything to prepare for my ultimate goal: to open Earth’s gateway and absorb God. Everything was in place, but the same had been true back in Amestris, and I failed. I knew I needed to do something different this time. Last time I introduced alchemy to the world at large, and that decision wound up being my undoing. Instead I came up with another method: I would use my alchemy to create the oddities you now know as quirks.” Izuku’s eyes widened when he heard that. It couldn’t be true! 

“You—you’re saying you _created_ quirks?!” Iida said incredulously. “That’s _impossible_!”

“Impossible?” Envy repeated. “You’ve been doing exactly what we’ve wanted you to do for hundreds of years, twerp! Everything was according to plan! _Everything_!”

“As Envy says, the world developed as I wished it to,” Father continued. “Through my infiltration of world governments, I oversaw the creation of quirks by using a combination of philosopher’s stones and your planet’s technology. While I waited for everything to develop, my children and I have been constructing underground tunnels, and thanks to that I have a worldwide transmutation circle prepared. All I needed was for the circumstances to be right. And now they are.”

“What circumstances?” Todoroki asked. “If you have all the power you claim to, why wait until now?”

“Because I was waiting for the right quirk to come into existence, a quirk powerful enough that I could use it to open Earth’s gateway. And now that quirk is here.” Father looked directly at Izuku as he said this, and Izuku’s eyes widened.

“One For All,” he whispered.

“Yes, One For All,” Father agreed. “You, Izuku Midoriya, have what I need. You will be the human sacrifice that will open the gateway. But that isn’t all I require from you. As I’ve said, I plan on creating two new homunculi, my new Wrath and Pride. But they’re going to be different from the others. Unlike my other children, these two will not be sterile. With the combination of your quirk, Wrath and Pride, I will open the gateway on the Promised Day.”

“Why do you need Izuku’s help to create new homunculi?” Uraraka asked. “Why can’t you just do that yourself with one of those stones, like the others?”

“As I said, the new Wrath and Pride are not going to be sterile. I’m going to breed you two,” he pointed at Izuku and Ochako, “and you two,” now pointing at Momo and Shoto. “The four of you have the most powerful quirks of the group, so you’re the logical choices. Once you are both pregnant, I’ll infuse the essences of my pride and wrath into them.” Izuku was still reeling from the man talking about essentially using he and Uraraka as breeding stock, but Iida brought up another concern that affected the others.

“And what about the rest of us?” he asked. “You only need Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu for your plan. Why are the rest of us here?”

“Partially as insurance,” Father said. “Aside from that, you’ll be here for my children to play with.”

“And I can’t wait to play with _you_ , handsome,” Lust said, smirking at Iida, who blushed and averted his eyes quickly. There was a general uproar at this casual declaration of their fate, but Todoroki cut through the noise.

“There’s one problem with your plan,” he said. “You need us to help you. Why should we? Why should Midoriya go along with your plan?” Izuku nodded his head, glaring at Father.

“Todoroki’s right,” he said. “I’ll never help you!”

“You are not as essential as you think,” Father said. “It is your quirk I need, not you yourself. If you refuse to cooperate, I will merely extract One For All from you by force and implant it into another human tool, one more willing to go along with my plan in exchange for a bit more time with the humans they love, if nothing else. I don’t think I would have any shortage of volunteers. Refusing to help me will only get all of you killed right here and right now, and I will succeed either way.”

Izuku wanted to be defiant. He wanted to refuse to ever help this man, this…whatever he was. He was a monster far worse than Shigaraki or All For One had ever been, and the last thing Izuku wanted to do was help him achieve his sadistic goals. He would gladly give up his own life in defiance of this madman. But as he looked at Uraraka’s tear-stricken face, he knew he couldn’t condemn her to death, not when he had the power to stop it, at least for now.

“I agree,” he said, his voice broken. He saw Todoroki’s shoulders sag and Momo squeeze her eyes shut, and felt Uraraka squeeze his arm tight. He knew they were following his lead, accepting their defeat and resigning themselves to their fate.

“You’ve made a wise decision,” Father said. “And now that that’s out of the way,” he looked to Lust and snapped his fingers. “You can go ahead and strip the girls.”

“With pleasure,” Lust said with a smirk. “My Ultimate spear has _so_ many uses!” Her fingers extended into the same claws that had killed Dabi and Twice and mortally wounded Kamui Woods, but the lethal claws were used for a different purpose now. She approached Izuku and Ochako first. Izuku tensed, but she merely smirked at him before directing her attention to his girlfriend.

The claws easily sliced through Uraraka’s skin tight black hero costume, thankfully not cutting her skin and slicing through only the body suit. Ochako blushed as the costume was stripped away and she was left in her pink bra and panties. Izuku had seen her in less of course, but he clenched his fists at having his girlfriend so exposed in front of all the others. It only got harder to sit back and watch from there, as Lust next focused on Uraraka’s underwear. The claws removed first the bra and then the panties cutting them clean off of her body without inflicting even minor scrapes on her skin. That just went to show that Lust was in complete control of her claws and was able to slice through things with precision. Izuku was grateful for that precision in that moment. He’d seen what those claws could do to human skin.

“No need to cover up!” Envy said, cackling as Uraraka immediately tried to cover both her large breasts and her crotch, which was proving to be difficult with only two arms. “You might not be as stacked as your friend over there,” Envy jerked its head in Momo’s direction,” but those are still some pretty damn big boobs!” Uraraka flinched and looked down, ashamed to be so exposed.

Fortunately for Uraraka, the attention wouldn’t be on her for long. That was less fortunate for Momo, because she was up next. Todoroki tightened his arm around Momo’s shoulders for a second and gave her an encouraging squeeze as Lust sauntered towards them.

“Now now, lovebirds. Give me some room to work here,” Lust said, using her long claws to motion for them to split apart. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu locked eyes for a second, and he released her and scooted back slightly after she gave him a shaky nod. “That’s better.”

If the painless removal of Ochako’s costume and underwear had been impressive, it was nothing compared to what Lust did with Momo. The claws dipped underneath the red leotard and the utility belts, making Momo gasp as they went to her crotch underneath her clothes.

“What do you think you’re…?” Todoroki said angrily, looking prepared to come to her defense even if he was quirkless inside of this room, but Lust waved him off.

“Relax, hero,” she said. “I know what I’m doing.” She backed up those words when the claws reemerged seconds later, with a pair of plain white panties attached. Lust held the panties aloft for a second, almost as if she was taunting both Momo and Todoroki with them, and then she focused on the leotard itself. There wasn’t much to cut through, with as much skin as Momo had to leave exposed in order to make efficient use of her quirk, so she was naked even faster than Ochako had been.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Envy hollered. “You might be a worthless human, but at least you’ve got giant tits! Not that we didn’t know that already, with how much you leave them hanging out to begin with. I bet that’s the only reason these guys want you, around huh? All they have to do is look in your direction and they get a free show!” Yaoyorozu cringed, and Todoroki glared at the homunculus who was insulting the woman he loved. There was nothing he could do about it though. There was nothing any of them could do about it, not without their quirks. And it would have been a struggle even with their quirks, as their initial battle in the Scottish Highlands had shown.

Since Toru had been naked to start with and had thus been fully exposed the moment her quirk had been neutralized, Mt. Lady was now the only female hero left who still had any clothes on. She barely reacted as Lust approached her, apparently still numb after witnessing the horrific ends of the two other members of the Lurkers. She just stared up at Lust with deadened, emotionless eyes as the claws of the homunculus tore through her skin tight body suit. Lust seemingly made a game of it, slicing perfectly along the orange stripes first before dealing with the suit itself. Mt. Lady hadn’t been wearing any underwear underneath her hero costume, so she was now entirely bare. Even so, she still did not react.

“My work is done,” Lust said with some satisfaction. “They’re all yours now, Father.”

“Hold up a second,” Envy said. “I just got an idea.” Izuku felt himself tense up. While every homunculus as well as their Father were all undeniably terrible, Envy appeared to be the nastiest and cruelest of them all, at least based on what they’d seen so far. Whatever they had in mind could not bode well for any of the heroes. “Father, why don’t you let me ‘examine’ the women before we begin? You know, so we can see which of the worms have already been sleeping around, and which ones get to share their first time with us today?”

“I don’t really see the point,” Father said, sounding bored and uninterested. Some of the girls relaxed at that, relieved that they could at least avoid that humiliation, but their reaction was premature. “But I won’t stop you if it’s that important to you.”

“You’re the best!” Envy said with a laugh. “Let’s see, who’s first?” The androgynous homunculus looked back and forth between all four women, taking delight in their unease. Uraraka froze when Envy’s gaze settled on her. “Might as well start with you, eh? You’re going to be the one getting knocked up by the star of the show, after all!”

Uraraka cried out when Envy cruelly shoved two of their fingers into her vagina and probed around. The homunculus looked right at Izuku as they did it, rubbing his face in the fact that they had their fingers inside of his girlfriend.

“No hymen here,” they said, pulling back after a long, repulsive moment. “Been whoring around, have you, worm?”

“N-no,” Uraraka managed to say, looking at Envy with defiance despite the tears in her eyes. “I’ve only been with Deku. Now and forever.”

“Ha ha ha! True love! Isn’t that sweet?!” Envy cackled. “Don’t worry, lovebirds; nobody else’ll lay a hand on you. You’ll be too busy fucking like rabbits anyway, at least until you get knocked up!” Izuku was relieved when Envy turned their back to Ochako, but at the same time his heart went out to whoever was due to be violated and humiliated next. 

“Why not you next?” Envy said, grinning at Momo. “You’ll be popping out a homunculus too!” Todoroki grunted as Envy’s fingers went inside of Yaoyorozu, who gasped and scrunched up her face in discomfort. The homunculus probed around inside of her much as they’d done to Uraraka, and their eyes widened.

“Oh, what’s this?” Envy asked. “Is that a hymen I feel? I was so sure that a worm with a body like yours would have been fucked by half the guys in your school! Don’t tell me those big boobs were all for show?! Were you wearing that slutty outfit just to tease these poor idiots?!”

Momo said nothing, not that there was really anything to be said. The proof of her virginity was right there for Envy to feel. Izuku wasn’t surprised to hear that Yaoyorozu was still virginal. She’d very obviously had feelings for Todoroki for years, after all, but neither of them had admitted as much to each other. He didn’t know it for sure, but he would bet that Todoroki was still a virgin as well.

“Examining you is a waste of my time,” Envy said dismissively as they walked up to Mt. Lady, who was still off in a corner of the underground lair by herself, hugging her arms to her chest. “Even I know how much you love to flaunt your body in that little leotard and use your sex appeal to get horny idiots to do things for you. I’m sure both of the worms you crashed our little party with fucked you hundreds of times, before we _crushed_ them like the insignificant bugs they were!” Mt. Lady finally looked up, showing signs of life at the mention of her murdered former teammates. She did nothing to try and stop Envy though.

“Still, the rest are getting their exams, so it’s only fair if I give you one too,” Envy went on. “Don’t want to play favorites.” She gave a little wince when Envy’s fingers entered her. Envy looked almost bored at fist, but then their face stretched into a wide smile. “Seriously?! You’re still a virgin too? _You_?!”

Mt. Lady blushed and turned her head away. Izuku caught Uraraka’s eye, and she looked just as surprised as he felt. He didn’t know Mt. Lady well, but he definitely wouldn’t have expected her to still be a virgin. She was indeed very flirty and playful in her hero persona, on top of being older than them.

“Well, don’t worry, girlie! You won’t be a poor little virgin for very much longer, we’ll see to that!” Envy was chuckling as they left Mt. Lady and headed over to the last woman in the room, Toru. “Sorry to keep you waiting, red,” Envy said. They twirled Toru’s long red hair around with the fingers of one hand while the other performed the twisted ‘examination.’ Izuku couldn’t look at her. He was still not used to seeing the usually invisible girl suddenly taking a physical form, and a naked and attractive one at that.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Envy exclaimed. “Just when I think I’ve got you worms figured out, you find new ways to surprise me! The older flirty one who loves to show off her body is still a virgin, but the girl nobody can see isn’t? How hilarious!”

Ochako gasped, and Izuku shared in her surprise. Toru would have been one of the last people he knew who he would have expected to have lost her virginity.

“And who’s the lucky guy?” Envy said. “We know the floaty girl over there’s only fucked her one true love, but what about you? It couldn’t have been the kid with the burn on his face, unless you two had a fling before he fell in love with the big-boobed virgin. I don’t see you acting all lovey dovey with any of the boys on your team. Was it the brainiac with the glasses?”

“No,” Toru whispered. “I’ve never slept with Iida, or anyone else on the team.”

“Who, then?” Envy pressed. Then Envy’s grin grew even wider and more sadistic. “Or maybe I’m asking the wrong question. Maybe the better question is _how many_ guys you’ve fucked?” Toru bit her lip and shook her head, obviously not wanting to answer the question. Envy wasn’t going to let her off that easily though. “C’mon, don’t be shy! The list’s about to get longer anyway, so you might as well tell me!”

“T-twelve,” she admitted, closing her eyes. Envy laughed louder than ever, delighting in her shame, and Lust also chuckled. The bigger surprise was that even Father, who had been rather stoic up to this point, laughed as well.

“You’re a better embodiment of Lust than my homunculus,” Father said. “You have allowed your lusts to rule your life and turn you into nothing but a whore. Well, if you have that much experience, you shouldn’t have any trouble handling Sloth. Go over there and suck him off.”

**

Toru looked back and forth between Father, still sitting on his throne, and Sloth, the menacing giant who looked to be about twice the height of an average man, who even now was slowly taking off his black pants. She shook her head back and forth. There was no way he could expect her to suck off _that_ thing!

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Father snapped, apparently losing his patience with her. “I need Midoriya, or his quirk at least, and I’d prefer to hold onto the strongest four, the ones who are going to give birth to my new embodiments of Wrath and Pride. The rest of you are completely expendable. If you want to live to see another day, you’ll do as I say. _Now_.”

Toru closed her eyes and bit her lip when she saw the giant’s cock revealed. Unfortunately for her, his penis looked to be more or less in proportion with the rest of his body. How was she supposed to handle that? She didn’t have a choice though. She could either try her best, or she could die. Reluctantly, she crossed the room towards the massive “man” she’d been ordered to service.

Toru liked sex. She’d liked it ever since she lost her virginity together with her classmate Fumikage Tokoyami, and she’d enjoyed trying it out with not just him but with a variety of different partners. Excluding her teammates, Bakugo, Aoyama and Mineta, she’d slept with the other eight male class members she’d gone to school with at UA. It had been fun to experiment with a variety of different boys. She’d been able to compare not just their physical sizes, but also the differences in how they treated her in bed and how they liked to be touched. She’d even gotten pretty good at sucking a cock, but she didn’t see how any of the experience she’d built up could possibly help her now. Some of her lovers had been fairly large, but none of them could even compare to this massive dick! Could she even fit her lips around it?

She was shorter than average, and that combined with his massive height meant that it was actually going to be more practical for her to try this while standing on her feet rather than kneeling down on the floor in front of him. She stared all the way up into his face, into his blank white eyes, and let out a shaky breath. With trembling hands, she reached out and hesitantly touched his dick. It was enormous, both far longer and much thicker than anything she’d ever had or even seen before. Slowly she ran both hands down his length, and then back up just as slowly. She was trying to calm her own nerves and figure out how in the hell she was supposed to make any of this work, but her captors weren’t willing to be patient.

“I didn’t tell you to stroke,” Father said. “I told you to suck. Now quit wasting time and _suck_ , before Sloth gets impatient with you and forces you to get going at his pace. Trust me, you do not want that.”

Toru believed him. This inhuman giant could crush her with his bare hands if he so chose, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him angry. While still holding onto the base of his cock with both hands, she leaned her head in and planted a kiss on the tip. He gave a little noise halfway between a grunt and a sigh at that, which she took as a sign that he liked it well enough. She followed it up with several more kisses across his cockhead, and licked at the shaft as well.

“Good,” he said. “Girl suck now.”

She eyed the cock one more time, still trying to figure out how she was going to do this. Then she opened her lips wide, wider than she ever had while sucking a guy off before. It was still a struggle to get them around the head of his cock, but somehow she pulled it off. That wasn’t going to be good enough though, for him or for his deranged ‘Father’, so she had to keep going. She forced herself to push her head down lower on him, keeping her lips wrapped wide around his cock while she gradually took more and more of his length in. While she’d taken pride in her ability to deepthroat boys in the past, she knew there was physically no way she would be able to do that here, so she would just have to give it her best and hope that was enough to satisfy him. She bobbed her head as far down on him as she could safely manage without retching before pulling back, dragging her lips back up his cock as she did. She figured out what speed and depth seemed to work best and allow her to take a decent amount of his cock in while still allowing her to move at a fairly steady speed.

Toru didn’t want to be here, and she certainly didn’t want to be sucking this massive beast’s cock. But since she was here, and her life might literally depend on not only sucking his cock but doing it well, she put all the knowledge she’d gained in the past to work here to try and make this the best blowjob she could possibly manage, Deepthroating was still an impossibility, but that didn’t mean the base of his cock needed to go unsatisfied. She jerked off the sizeable portion of his cock that she just couldn’t reach with her mouth, and also fondled his balls with her other hand. Her tongue slithered across him, and she slowly shook her head from side to side in between trips up and down his cock. She tried whatever she could think of, whatever might make him happy, and her efforts were not in vain.

A low, rumbling grunt from Sloth was all the warning Toru received before he was filling her mouth with his cum. There was a ton of it; more than she’d ever encountered in one single shot. She came very close to choking on it and allowing the majority of it to spill from her mouth, but she wasn’t sure how that would be taken and didn’t want to risk displeasing him. The (usually) invisible hero forced herself to gulp all of his semen down, and only once she’d swallowed all of it did she pull her head off of him. She gasped for breath, tired, humiliated, jaw aching, but at least it was over. Or so she thought.

“Good,” Sloth said. “Fuck now.”

“Huh?!” she said, uncomprehending. To her horror, she saw that he was still hard. Before she could so much as blink, he scooped her up in his massive arms and lifted her into position so her pussy lips were hovering over the tip of his cock. He was going to try and put it inside of her?! “No, wait---!”

She howled moments later as he dropped her down, impaling her on his cock. It hurt so much! He was so big, so much bigger than any cock she’d ever had inside of her, and she was given no time whatsoever to adjust. His name might be Sloth, but he was impatiently bouncing her small, helpless body down onto his cock with his massive hands, uncaring of how grueling the rough fucking was on her. Toru didn’t complain about it and didn’t do anything to try and free herself. Complaints were useless; she’d find no compassion here. And trying to put up a fight would have been even more pointless. Her legs dangled in the air; she was so high up that her feet didn’t touch the ground even when her body was as far down on his cock as he could get it.

This was far from Toru’s first time having rough sex. She usually even enjoyed it, truth be told, as long as the guy respected her after it was over. But never before had she been so completely manhandled, so roughly dominated and ruined by a man. His massive hands rested on her waist, moving her up and down on his cock like she was a mere toy, which she supposed wasn’t far off from how he actually viewed her. She could do nothing but endure this brutality until he’d finally had enough.

Toru’s head was lolling and she was barely conscious by the time Sloth finally had enough of her. He held her down on his cock and came inside of her pussy, which drew a groan from her. She faintly remembered Father mentioning that the two new homunculi he wanted to create would differ from the others in that they wouldn’t be sterile, so at least she wasn’t going to be carrying this giant’s child. That was only a small comfort to her sore, ravaged body though. Her jaw already ached from the blowjob, and she knew her entire body was going to be sore tomorrow after that rough fucking, if indeed she lived to see tomorrow.

“Fucking good, but being awake is such a pain,” Sloth said as he lifted her off of his cock and set her down on the ground. For once, Toru completely agreed with him. She was unconscious seconds after he’d put her down. Her dreams weren’t kind, but at least she wouldn’t have to deal with her reality for a little while.

**

Once Father confirmed that the formerly invisible hero had gotten started on Sloth, he quickly lost interest in that pairing. His focus was on the man who had the quirk that made up the heart of his plan, as well as his girlfriend.

“You two are at the center of everything,” he said from his throne. “Not just for your quirk, but for the new, powerful homunculus you would give me. And I want to see the very moment that child is conceived.”

“You want to watch us?” Izuku said, disgusted. It was far better than what he could see happening to Toru on the other side of the room, but the thought of having sex with his beloved girlfriend while Father watched closely was creepy and disgusting.

“You heard me,” Father said. “There’s no need to be modest, not in this room. Everyone here is going to be indulging in their baser desires, or they will be soon. If anything you should be thanking me. At least you’ll be doing it with the one you love.”

“Hey, don’t force yourself, kid!” Envy said with a grin. “Me, I’m not too interested in fucking worthless humans. But if you don’t want to keep your girlfriend happy, I guess I could play with her for awhile!”

There was no way Izuku could allow that, not if he had the power to stop it. He met Ochako’s eyes, and she gave him a small, sad smile.

“Let’s go ahead, Deku,” she said. She leaned in and kissed him, and then whispered into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ochako,” he said, smiling back at her. Even with the hellish circumstances they now found themselves trapped in, at least he still had her love. It would be his rock, the thing he clung to until the end, whether that end was a miraculous escape or the realization of Father’s genocidal plan.

She helped him remove his green jumpsuit and related accessories, and slowly slid his boxers off. She wrapped her hand around him and began to slowly jerk him off while they kissed. He figured she was trying to get him ready, but he had other plans. She’d been through a lot today, far more than him in his opinion, and he wanted to take care of her as best he could.

“Lie down,” he whispered, putting his hand on top of hers to stop her admittedly pleasant handjob. “Let me taste you.”

Ochako, never one to turn down an opportunity to have her boyfriend go down on her, grinned and got flat on her back on the cold floor. Izuku parted her strong thighs with his arms and got down on his belly, putting his face close to the treasure that lay between her legs. He decided to dive right in, forgetting about the tragedy of the day and the looming threat of death hanging over not just him and all his friends but apparently all of humanity. He even forgot about the fact that he was only doing this right now in this strange place because Father had demanded it. He was able to lose himself solely in the pleasure of burying his head between his girlfriend’s legs and lapping at her delicious pussy.

“That’s good, Deku!” she whispered. Her hands were in his green hair and her hips rocked gently against his face, urging him on.

A pointed clearing of the throat from the direction of the throne reminded them both that they were not here by choice, and there was a third party that was interested in what they were doing and evidently impatient for them to get to the actual penetration. Izuku grunted in frustration against Ochako’s thigh, but she was there to soothe him.

“It’s fine, Deku,” she said softly. She ruffled his hair and smiled down at him from between her thighs. “Let’s just give him what he wants.” Her eyes suddenly hardened, and she whispered the next part so only he could hear. “For now. We’ll find a way out of this, somehow. Even if it’s not until the very end. I know we can do it!”

Izuku managed a small but genuine smile, already cheering up. Ochako seemed to have that effect on him no matter what the circumstances. Even knowing that Father was watching them from his throne, he had eyes only for the love of his life as she kept her legs spread apart for him. He shuffled backwards until he was on top of her in the missionary position, and he used his hand to guide himself into position and then slid inside of her slowly. No matter how many times they did this, he always took her carefully at first, knowing that her pussy was tight and he had a lot of cock for it to handle. It was a far kinder treatment than Toru was receiving as her giant of a sexual partner bounced her tiny body on his cock without care for whether or not she was in pain or enjoying herself. 

Somehow, Izuku was able to ignore the obscene sounds of Toru being fucked by Sloth and focus solely on the beautiful woman underneath him. Izuku had always worn a condom before now, so this was his first time being inside of her raw. He quickly understood why some guys preferred to do it this way in spite of the risk of a pregnancy they weren’t ready for yet. It felt unbelievable! Having sex with Ochako was great even with the condom, but being inside of her pussy with no protection and feeling everything with no barriers between them was amazing. There was so much more sensitivity and everything felt more intense, personal and real. The friction alone probably would have finished Izuku off inside of a minute if he’d felt it back when they were new lovers just starting out. But they were no rank amateurs anymore. Izuku knew what he was doing; both of them did. So while the feeling of his penis going in raw and sliding in and out of her pussy with zero coverage for the first time was undoubtedly incredible, he still had more than enough experience and control to hold on and settle in for the ride. 

They fell into an old, familiar rhythm, showing a familiarity with each other’s bodies that only came after lots of experience together and plenty of chances to learn each other inside and out. Izuku knew that his girlfriend liked to have her sensitive nipples played with while she was getting fucked, so he made sure to give them both plenty of attention. He would pinch one between his thumb and forefinger while licking, sucking and lightly biting on the other one, and before long would switch sides and give the other the same treatment. 

And his cock, of course, continued to move all the while. After giving her a minute or two for her body to warm up and enjoy a slower, more restrained pace, he began to thrust into her harder and really begin to move his hips. It had taken awhile for him to learn her body so intimately, but now he knew exactly what would feel the best for her. He made sure to angle his hips so his cock would rub against that special spot inside of her that always made her scream into his ear, and sure enough, she was soon holding onto his neck tightly and crying out every time he pushed inside of her.

“So good, Deku!” she said, moaning into his ear. “So good!” Her legs hooked over the backs of his legs as if she was trying to add a little more force behind his thrusts, not that Izuku needed any help. Even without the power of One For All at his disposal, he was still able to give Ochako the gradually harder and faster fucking they liked to build up to, He slammed into her while playing with her nipples, and together the two of them were able to forget about everything happening around them for the time being. As Izuku pumped his cock into the welcoming pussy of the woman he loved, he could almost imagine they were back in the apartment they shared rather than on the cold floor in the underground lair of an evil mastermind. Even knowing Father was creepily watching them and waiting for the moment of completion, the moment that could possibly lead to her insemination was a distant concern for Izuku. He was totally focused on giving his girlfriend what she needed. He watched her body closely, waiting for the signs that her orgasm was close. He would not allow himself to finish until he’d made sure she got her satisfaction first.

Ochako’s breathing began to get heavier, her hands formed tight fists in his hair and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Izuku knew what all of that meant; she was getting close. He could feel the natural reaction building inside of his own body, but he buckled down and willed himself to hold on until he could see her through to the end. He rocked his hips into her with everything he had left, his own control hanging by a thread. His own urges wouldn’t be denied for much longer, but he could tell that it wasn’t going to matter for much longer.

“Cumming!” Ochako said, her voice breaking out into a high, loud whine that carried across the room. “I’m cumming, Deku!” Her legs squeezed him tighter and she began to moan loudly as she hit her peak. The moment Izuku saw it and felt it, he let go. He pulled his face away from his girlfriend’s nipple and kissed her on the lips instead, and the lovers moaned into each other’s mouths as they shared in their mutual pleasure.

For the first time ever, Izuku shot his semen directly into Uraraka’s body, with no condom there to act as a safeguard. This, much like the sex itself, felt even better than it usually had. It was a feeling as old as humanity itself, a man mating with his chosen female and filling her up with his seed. Izuku lost himself in enjoying that feeling of cumming inside of his lover’s pussy, momentarily distracted from the reality that he was pumping her full of semen not for their own benefit, but as part of a plan hatched by a man (if he could be called that) with more evil intent than Shigaraki could have ever dreamed of.

None of that mattered to Izuku at the moment. He sighed in satisfaction as his cock finally finished spurting inside of Ochako, and the two lovers curled up on the floor and embraced each other in post-coital bliss, focused only on each other and oblivious to the world around them.

**

“Time to get up, little miss virgin! Father wants to see you!”

Mt. Lady had been replaying the gruesome death of Kamui Woods over and over again in her mind, but she was pulled out of that nightmare and into a live one when Envy grabbed her by the arm and tugged her over towards the throne where the mastermind of all this sat. She was made to kneel in front of the throne by Envy, after which Father ordered her to look at him.

“The invisible girl is busy with Sloth, and the other two are being saved to be mated by their partners,” he said. “That leaves you as the only one left to satisfy me.”

“B-But I—“

“Yes, you’re a virgin,” he said. “I don’t care. You can service me, or you can die. But you won’t be servicing this mere container. Let me remove this container and show you my true self.”

Before her horrified eyes, the human form of the being called Father was replaced by something straight out of a horror story. The shape was still vaguely humanoid, but other than that nothing about him could be considered human. There was no flesh; his “body” looked as if it was made of some kind of dark matter that was semi-liquid and semi-solid. The grotesque, shadowy body was covered with eyes, and a widely grinning mouth was the only feature on an otherwise nonexistent face. Most disturbing of all, though, was the phallic-shaped shadowy protrusion growing out about where the penis would be on a human male.

“Do you like it?” he said. “I can reshape my body for any situation, so I grew this nice big cock just for you! Now come over here and suck it!” The stoicism Father had displayed up to this point evaporated at the same time he’d removed his container and assumed his true form. He sounded even more frightening now that there was emotion and feeling in his voice, and Mt. Lady knew she didn’t want to see what he might do to her in this new frame of mind if she didn’t do exactly what he asked. 

She was horrified at the reality that her first sexual experience was going to be with this monster. While she was a flirt by nature and enjoyed flaunting her body as part of the public persona of the hero known as Mt. Lady, the woman beneath the hero was far more reserved. She’d never gone further than kissing, and had been waiting for the right man to give her virginity to. Lately she’d been hoping that Kamui would be her first, but his life had been cut cruelly short. She would never be able to sleep with Kamui, and not only that, her first time was going to be taken by this nightmarish creature.

“Hurry up!” Father shouted. “I don’t have all day! Well, _I_ do, but _you_ won’t, not if you don’t make me happy!”   


She shook her head, but there was no preventing what was going to come next. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly so she wouldn't have to stare at this fairy tale monster come to life, but he didn't seem to care that she wasn't looking at him so long as she opened her mouth for him.

The public flirt known as Mt. Lady wanted to recoil the moment that the massive, oddly-textured phallus entered her mouth. It was only through great effort that she managed to keep from gagging and made an attempt to orally pleasure him. But even if this had been a normal human dick rather than this unnatural abomination that Father had 'created' for himself, she was sorely lacking in experience. Despite her public persona, she had no real clue what to do in a situation like this. She knew the general idea behind a blowjob, of course, but she was woefully unprepared to try and give a good one, especially given her current mental state after the tragedy she'd endured. She tried her best, but the movements of her mouth were hesitant and uncertain. Her complete lack of experience meant that even her best effort wasn't going to be all that pleasing, especially in contrast to someone like Toru who had just expertly sucked off Sloth and his massive cock.

"Pathetic!" Father bellowed. "What's the use of that nice-looking body of yours if you haven't the first clue on how to use it?! I should've thrown you to Sloth and saved the invisible girl for myself. She might be a whore, but at least she knows how to actually satisfy men instead of just teasing them like you do. But no matter." His hands grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled it forward, forcing his cock further into her mouth than she was ready for and making her gag. "If you can't suck me, I'll just do all the work myself!"

Mt. Lady would strongly object to the idea that he was the one doing the work, since it was her who was getting facefucked. But her mouth and throat were stuffed full of his inhuman cock, so it wasn't like she could complain to him about it. There was only one option available to her, and it was to continue kneeling in front of this monster on his throne and allow him to shove his cock down her throat as roughly as he pleased. She choked around his invading phallus, spit dripped from her mouth and she could feel the tears in her eyes, clamped shut as they were. Far from being discouraged by her obvious struggle to handle this brutal facefucking, it seemed to bring Father even greater joy.

“Yes, choke on it!” he said. “Let me hear your struggle! This is all you’re good for! You’re not like the other two, who will be giving me two strong new children. You’re not even like the slutty invisible girl, who at least knew what she was doing and was able to please Sloth herself. All you can do for me is stay down there on your knees while I fuck your useless mouth!”

All her choking brought her was an even harder facefuck. He began to hold her head down on him for longer and longer periods of time, stuffing her throat full almost to the point that she would black out. Mt. Lady felt herself growing more dazed and confused as her rough oral violation continued, to the point that it barely even registered in her brain when he finally released her head and pulled his cock out of her mouth. Her body took note of it though, sucking in great gasps of air now that her throat was empty at last.

“Envy, pull her up.”

Her teary eyes shot open when she felt a sudden powerful tug on her wrist that pulled her up to her feet. Once she blinked away the tears, she realized that his phallic creation was still protruding from his body. Her nightmare wasn’t over yet. It was only going to get worse.

“Enough of that,” Father spat. “Time to take your virginity.” A cackling Envy sent her tumbling forward into Father’s mass with a hard shove to the back.

“N-no, wait, I—“ she said in a weak, raspy voice, but she was powerless to prevent him from flipping her body around so she was straddling him with his chest pressed against her back. This meant she didn’t have to look at him or his nightmarish body, which was a blessing of sorts, but it also meant she was taken even more by surprise when he unceremoniously thrust his cock into her from below, piercing through her hymen in one brutal push.

“AHHHHHH!” she shouted. She’d felt worse pain, of course; she was a pro hero. But it still stung her sharply, especially since he’d broken it without the slightest care for how it affected her. And having her virginity ripped away was only the start. He continued to pound his cock into her from below, pushing deeply into her tight pussy with great speed. Her breasts bounced and her body shook with each brutal thrust into her recently deflowered pussy, and all Mt. Lady could do was whimper while he abused her body and defiled what should have been a wonderful moment in her life. She wished she was anywhere else, that she could pretend the Lurkers had never tracked Tomura Shigaraki down and she was sharing her first time with Kamui after a nice dinner. But her mind wouldn’t allow her to do so. Kamui would never have been so rough with her, especially not during her first time. He would have treated her with kindness, not brutality.

With the way she was positioned she had a good view of Midoriya making love to Uraraka, which wasn’t coincidental since it meant Father had the same view as he looked over her head. Even though they were doing this for Father’s benefit, she still envied them. It was obvious that Midoriya was being considerate to Uraraka and making sure she enjoyed herself. The love and affection between them was obvious. She wanted that for herself. But she was never going to get it. Unless they found some means of escape, all she had to look forward to now was more of this agony.

“I could keep doing this for as long as I wanted, but you’re only worth so much of my time,” Father said. Then she felt him begin to fill her sore pussy with cum. She whined at the unwelcome feeling, but at least she wouldn’t have to bear this monster’s baby.

Once he was done, he shoved her off of his lap and let her hit the floor. She winced in pain as her battered body struck the ground, but it was still better than enduring any more of his attention.

**

“Is this your first time with a real woman, boy?”

“N-no,” Iida said, unable to take his eyes off of Lust as she stripped out of her black dress. Her name was well-earned; her body was perfect. He’d always had a fascination with older women, and had indulged that curiosity with both Mandalay and Pixie Bob. But while both of those women had been extremely beautiful, they could not compare to Lust. Every inch of her, from her wavy black hair down to her toes, was like a work of art. She was somehow slender and yet had amazing full breasts and a delightfully round ass all at the same time. No matter what atrocities he’d seen her commit, there was no way to stop his body’s automatic reaction to seeing her naked. She was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen. He was already fully hard by the time she sliced his clothes to bits.

“Ooh, I like what I see down there,” she said, giggling. The sound made his heart beat faster. “You just might be able to give me what I need. But first, why don’t you come over here and show me whether your mouth is good for anything other than giving boring history lessons?”

Iida felt surprisingly little shame in following that command. He willingly crawled over to her and brought his face close to her hairless pussy, which beckoned to him invitingly. The only time that Iida had ever been able to turn off his brain and stop worrying about whether things were organized and proper was when he was with a beautiful woman, especially an older and more mature one. He loved being with women who knew what they were doing and had high expectations to meet; living up to those expectations and receiving their praise was a incredible rush for him. Lust might have been a callous murderer, but she was also an older woman with an impossibly beautiful body who was inviting him to come and indulge in said body. It was easy for him to forget about who she was and what she’d done as he dedicated himself to his assigned task. He took pride in his oral skills, having diligently worked to improve his technique to the point that Pixie Bob told him he was by far the best she’d ever had and frequently called upon him to come and worship her body. Iida used that knowledge here to Lust’s benefit, taking precise swipes across her pussy with his tongue while also using his fingers to supplement his mouth work.

Lust was thrilled with the skill he displayed, and she wasn’t shy about letting him know. Her hands threaded through his hair and pressed his face more firmly against her pussy, and she wiggled her hips from side to side as well in response to the pleasure she was feeling. Her constant movement made his job harder, which he suspected might have been intentional on her part, almost like a test. But the more difficult the challenge, the more motivated Iida was. He kept his tongue on her no matter how much she squirmed around, much to her delight.

“You weren’t kidding, were you boy?” she cooed. “I was afraid you’d be uptight, but you aren’t afraid to get right in there and give a woman exactly what she needs. Well keep at it! This was supposed to just be a test before the real thing, but you’re doing such a good job that it’d be a shame to stop now!”

Tenya couldn’t agree more. His entire world at that moment consisted solely of this beautiful woman and her delicious pussy, and all he wanted was to make her scream. He kept licking and sucking and rubbing and fingering, coordinating his oral assault to give her as much pleasure as possible and ensure that she would remember this, would remember him and this tongue, for as long as she lived, which would apparently be a very long time indeed.

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” she cried. Her hips humped against his face and she squirted all over him. He would wear it as a badge of honor, proof that he’d made this powerful, beautiful creature scream in ecstasy.

“Oof!” He found himself shoved flat on his back before he even knew what was happening. Lust straddled him and rubbed her pussy lips against his painfully hard cock while grinning down at him.

“You passed the test with flying colors,” she said. “I can’t remember the last time I came that hard. But now let’s see how you do with the real thing.”

Lust placed one hand on his chest, and used the other to hold his cock steady while she sank down onto it. Iida hissed as she descended and took more of him inside of her. However old she was and however many men she’d had sex with, she had far and away the tightest pussy he’d ever felt. She was probably built that way, he realized. She wasn’t a human and her body didn’t need to conform to the usual concepts that human women did. Every piece of her was designed to drive men wild. She was literally the physical embodiment of Lust, and he would never be able to match this feeling with anyone else. Even if he were to escape and take on other lovers, none of them could compare to this perfect sexual being, whether she was human or not.

Her body wasn’t just for show either. She knew exactly how to move that body, and she showed it to him by riding him unlike anyone ever had. One minute she would be bouncing up and down on his cock and making her breasts bounce hypnotically, the next she would be swiveling her hips from side to side and smirking down at him, and the next she would be rocking back and forth on him, which seemed to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her judging by the way it always made her groan. Every single movement she made brought him closer and closer to losing control. He felt his stamina being tested in a way it hadn’t been since he was a fresh-faced virgin just learning the ropes when it came to sex. He gritted his teeth, putting great effort into holding on for as long as he could. Lust, knowing exactly what she was doing and how it was affecting him, was highly amused by his struggle.

“You look like you’re getting pretty close,” she said. She met his eyes and laughed. “To be honest, you’ve already done better than I was expecting. If you can hold on just a little bit longer you might even make me cum. Can you do it, Iida? Can you make me cum on your cock like a good little boy?”

Tenya was determined to do just that. He had his pride as a man and a lover of experienced women to uphold! He reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit while she continued to ride him. He knew how vital clitoral stimulation usually was in helping a human woman achieve orgasm, and it seemed that the same applied to Lust even if she wasn’t actually human. Her teasing smile was replaced by an open-mouthed, panting look that spoke to the very genuine pleasure he was bringing her with his cock and his fingers.

“Yes!” She gasped and stared down at him with renewed interest, and the lust (pun fully intended) he saw in those dangerous eyes filled him with a perverse sort of pride. “Fuck, that’s the spot, boy! That’s it, just like that! _Just like that! Yessssss!!!!!”_

The moment he was sure he’d led her to her orgasm, he released the tenuous hold he had on his own body. His hands flew to her hips and held her down on him while he grunted helplessly and shot spurt after spurt of cum into her snug pussy. Feeling that only seemed to make her even more excited; she lowered her head down to his and claimed his lips in a kiss. It was a dominant kiss that left no doubt about who was in control here, not that this was a point that had ever been up for debate. Iida kissed her back desperately, happy to accept his subservient position as long as it meant he could experience more of the pleasure he’d just felt while she rode his cock.

The beautiful homunculus pulled herself off of his sticky cock and sat down next to him on her beautiful ass, stretching her legs out and arching her back as she relaxed. 

“Two orgasms?” Lust said, cocking her head at him as if she was seeing him for the very first time. “Most men can’t last long enough or please me well enough to make me cum at all, but twice? You’re a rare find, boy,” she said. Her voice, usually mocking and derisive, now sounded genuinely pleased. She reached out to him with her hand, and now that he’d cum inside of her and his libido was retreating into the background, he felt a moment of terror while looking at her hand getting closer to his bare body. He’d seen how lethal her fingers were when she chose to turn them into those claws. She’d pierced the skin of heroes and villains alike with those fingers, killing indiscriminately. But the claws did not come out this time, and her fingers merely danced across his chest playfully. “Maybe I can talk Father into letting me keep you even after all this is over. What could it hurt if I keep just one human pet around to please me day after day?”

Iida was sure there were dark days ahead in his future, but right now he could think of far worse fates than being the plaything of this evil homunculus for the rest of eternity. 

**

“You two,” Father said, and Momo cringed when she realized he was looking at her and Shoto now. “Time to do your duty.” Midoriya and Uraraka had finished and were lost in their own little world, and Mt. Lady was curled up on the floor after being used and discarded by the ringleader of this group. That meant all of his attention was on them. She glanced away from Father in a hurry and saw that Shoto was looking at her, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. They’d been dancing around each other for years, and now the time was here whether they were ready for it not. But before they got to it, there was one thing she needed to say.

“I love you,” she said simply, feeling tears fill her eyes. His eyes closed for a moment, and when he reopened them he nodded at her.

“I love you too,” he admitted. It wasn’t a shock; part of her had known it for years, she now realized. But hearing him speak the words aloud still caused the tears to trickle down her cheeks. “I’m sorry this couldn’t have happened under different circumstances. You deserve better than to have your first time here, on this floor, with the threat of death hanging over us.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “It could be worse.” She’d seen that much for herself. If Father had decided Mt. Lady’s quirk was more useful to pass down to his future ‘child’ than hers, it would’ve been the older hero here with Shoto while her own virginity was taken by Father. “At least I have you.”

He wrapped his arms around her naked body and kissed her. It was their first, and the first she’d shared with any boy. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened, enjoying the fact that this was _Shoto_ she was kissing, Shoto who had just told her he loved her.

She’d have been content to kiss him for minutes or even hours longer, but she knew that Father wouldn’t be pleased with that. Her hands began to divest him of his clothing, and Todoroki’s joined hers. Together they soon had him disrobed, but before she could get down on her back and spread her legs for him, Father spoke.

“No need to rush right to the main event, virgins,” he said. “Why don’t you give us a show first? Boy, get on your back and let her get on top of you so you can use your mouths on each other.”

Momo blushed, but what could they do but play along? Shoto got down and she straddled his head and gingerly lowered her hips until her crotch was pressed against his mouth. He wasted no time in getting right to work on her, making her cry out as his tongue lapped at her for the first time. For a moment she just enjoyed Todoroki’s mouth taking its first experimental licks of her while he familiarized himself with her taste, but then she shook herself to action. She couldn’t afford to be passive here.

She was slightly intimidated as she lowered her head closer to his already erect penis. While she did know how everything worked, seeing a man’s penis in a diagram of an explicit video, or even the real thing at a distance as she’d gotten tonight, was entirely different from seeing a real one right in front of her face. But she pushed through her hesitance, not only because she was being watched closely, but because this was Shoto’s penis. She loved him, and he was doing his best to please her with his lips and tongue. It was only fair that she return the favor.

Shoto groaned against her as her lips came into contact with his penis, which sent pleasant vibrations coursing through her pussy. Hearing that reaction from him was all the incentive she needed to push boldly forward. She may have been inexperienced, but what she lacked in skill she would just have to make up for with enthusiasm. She took him into her mouth and slid her lips up and down his cock, knowing that she would only be able to go so far down on her first time. She kept trying out different things and seeing what seemed to get the biggest reactions out of him. Simply bobbing her head only did so much, maybe because she couldn’t make it very far down yet, but suckling at the head appeared to be a pleaser. Playing with his balls also got a nice reaction from him, so she kept going back to that while continuing to experiment.

He kept working at her pussy as well, and while there were some missteps along the way, he kept adjusting and testing out different approaches just as she was doing at the other end. His tongue flicking from side to side felt really good, making her moan and wiggle her hips against his face. This was already an immensely enjoyable experience, and she could only imagine how much better it might feel once they’d had a chance to practice and become more familiar with each other’s bodies.

“That’s good enough,” Father said, cutting through their romantic embrace as effectively as anyone ever could. “Wouldn’t want the virgin boy to cum before he stick his little cock in you, would we?”

She could feel Shoto’s body tense beneath her, but she simply dismounted his face and kissed him on the lips to calm him. She wasn’t going to let Father ruin her first time with the man she loved any further than he already had.

“Make love to me, Shoto,” she whispered. He pulled back and looked at her tenderly before rolling her onto her side and embracing her from behind. He’d positioned them in such a way that their backs were to Father, giving him probably the worst view he could have. It was a small act of defiance, but Father said nothing as Shoto gently entered her. She groaned at the feeling of penetration, and held her breath when he reached her hymen and paused.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, stroking her hair.

“I am,” she said. He needed to do it either way, but she wasn’t worried. She knew he would take care of her.

His hips pulled back slightly, and then he pushed forward again and officially took her virginity away. She hissed at the stinging pain, and he dropped apologetic kisses on the back of her neck. He held perfectly still inside of her, giving her as much time to recover as she needed. She heard a pained wail from Mt. Lady behind her, which she supposed was as much of a sign as any.

“You can move now, Shoto,” she whispered. He began to slowly thrust into her from the back, rubbing his hands across her body as he did so. Momo loved this position, and not just because she didn’t have to see Father. She loved spooning with Shoto like this, loved the way he was able to run his hands across her body reverentially. How long had she dreamed of having him caress her breasts like this? How many times had she masturbated while imagining it was his hands stroking her clit, as they were doing now?

And there was the actual feeling of his dick being inside of her, of course. Losing her virginity had stung, and his sizeable penis was still a tight fit inside of her, but the pain dulled and she was able to enjoy herself more and more as he continued to make gentle love to her.

His hips thumped against her buttocks with each thrust, and his cock left her feeling incredibly full. It was a good feeling. It felt right, like this was what she’d been waiting for all her life.

“You feel so good, Momo,” he said, kissing her neck. So it wasn’t just her then.

“It’s so good, Shoto,” she whined. “So good! I can’t believe we waited so long to do this!”

“We’ll make up for lost time,” he vowed, speeding up slightly. “We’ll make love as often as we can from now on.”

“Yes,” she agreed. That sounded perfect to her. For however long they had left, whether they figured out a way to stop Father or not, she wanted to be held by her lover like this every night for the rest of her life.

She didn’t know how long he made love to her. They were content to move at a sedate pace and savor every moment of their first time together. Momo welcomed it all, from the dull ache between her legs as he gently thrust his cock back and forth in her recently virgin pussy to his hands exploring her body with so much affection. She would’ve been happy to enjoy it for the rest of the night, if not the rest of their lives, but eventually their bodies gave out on them. Shoto let out a lengthy moan and came inside of her, and she was able to close her eyes, forget about the ultimate significance of that act and just enjoy the natural pleasure that came from being mated by the man she loved so much. Feeling him shoot his semen into her unprotected pussy was the catalyst for her own climax, the first of her life that came thanks to someone other than herself.

She might not have chosen to be here, but at least this was the man she’d chosen for herself. She felt she could survive any hell so long as she had Shoto by her side.

**

“You can sleep now,” Father said. “I’ve had enough of you for the day.” He pulled his cock out of Mt. Lady, who barely twitched as she lay facedown on the ground. His thick, unnatural seed trickled out of her ass. Simply stroking his cock while he watched the final couple mate had been boring, so he’d decided to claim the former virgin hero’s final hole instead. Sodomizing Mt. Lady had been entertaining for awhile, but he’d quickly started to lose interest once the last couple had finished up. He stepped over her motionless body and looked around the room, cackling madly as he glanced from one debauched hero to the next. This had gone better than he could have hoped.

“My victory is inevitable!” he shouted, screaming to the heavens in defiance. His plans had been thwarted once, back in Amestris, but it would not happen again. All that he had to do now was wait until the time was ripe, and then he would get revenge on all those who had wronged him as he ascended to become the perfect being.

**

_Eighteen Months Later_

“Nothing has changed, Endeavor. We have no fresh leads to investigate. I am sorry.”

All Might sighed at the uncharacteristically downtrodden look on the current #1 hero’s face, The disappearance of Shoto had hit Endeavor hard; he’d been forced to look back on how he’d treated his lost son, and didn’t like what he saw.

Most of the world believed Midoriya, Todoroki and the rest of their team to be dead, but All Might hadn’t given up, nor had Endeavor. The young men were strong. Surely they’d find their way back! The old rivalry between the former and current #1 ranked heroes had become a thing of the past as the two of them worked together and led the charge to try and figure out what had happened to the wayward young heroes. They’d had no luck so far though. All Might would never give up, not so long as a breath remained in his body, but as the days, weeks and months passed by, it was becoming harder and harder to remain optimistic.

The two of them, along with several members of the UA staff, were gathered together to watch the eclipse that was due to happen. They didn’t know it yet, but this wasn’t going to be any ordinary eclipse.

“What…?” All Might said, eyes widening in disbelief as some sort of vast carving appeared on the ground beneath them, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

“Who is responsible?!” Endeavor said, eyes darting around as he tried to identify the source of…whatever this was. All Might did the same, but neither of them could see anyone other than the other UA faculty members beside them.

“What is happening to me?!” Midnight clutched at her head and screamed at some unseen pressure.

She wasn’t the only one. All of them were assaulted by the same horrible feeling. Not even Endeavor or All Might were immune to this incredible throbbing pain in their skulls.

All Might fell to his knees, feeling his vision fading fast. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a massive, ominous figure rise up from the Earth’s surface.


End file.
